User talk:Chiissu
Hi Chiissu -- we are excited to have Go nagai wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a good start on this wiki: I love your main page image and logo! I noticed you weren't categorizing your pages, so I added a few. That's an important thing to help keep all of the information organized and easy to find for visitors. You can have the categories reflect go nagai as much as you want: so I added Category:Characters to a few pages, but if you'd like you could have Category:Violence Jack Characters and Category:Kekko Kamen Characters etc. It's up to you! Meanwhile if you have any questions or I can help with anything, please leave a message on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 01:58, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Manga presentation format Hello Chiissu. As you know, I have been trying a variety of presentations for the manga information. I've added now a template called simply Manga. Please, take a look at the different articles I created and let me know which ones seems better and more complete. If the template is correct, I will start adding it to the already created articles. Also, if you don't mind, I'd like to change the tone in some of the articles you created, in order to make them more similar to the Wikipedia standards. I'll wait for your answer before I take further steps. Jfgslo 02:47, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Reply to manga Yeah, I know what you mean about the lack of info in my articles. Unfortunately, most of what I've edited so far is quite recent, which means there is very little information about them. But when I get to the older ones, you'll see me adding synopsis (with some exceptions) and characters (I already started that with Satanikus ENMA Kerberos, though not like I want). Actually, when I asked you about the articles I created, I meant about the format in which the manga and tankobon info is presented. Wikipedia has serious limitations regarding images and I want to add as many covers of the mangas as possible. So, I wanted to know your opinion on which of the articles look better for that. So far, at most 3 volumes have been displayed, but when I tackle Violence Jack (in quite a distant future), there are going to be more than 30 covers. I want to create a template thinking of that, and that's why I'd like to know your opinion of that. For the Wikipedia style, I was thinking in the infoboxes for manga and anime and some additional data. Your Cutey Honey article is actually neatly done, and I like it. The one of Black Lion seems quite different from that and I think it could use some work. But I'm not going to actually change anything related to the plot, characters or anything that hasn't relation with hard data (date of publication, origin of a series, names, etc). If you ever visit the French forum I told you, you'll note that I'm mostly detailing that kind of information. I tend to be too serious (I wouldn't call me a funny guy) and I do not consider myself capable enough to make good synopsis of plots, characters and that kind of things. But since there is no reliable source for Go Nagai in English (in all of the sources I know, I have found at least a very BIG mistake in their info), I want to add that kind of info here. For example, in Cutey Honey, along with the infobox, I want to add some information regarding the five versions of the original 1970s manga, and in Black Lion I want to demythify the long standing belief that it was Nagai first manga (I did not find even a single source in English regarding Polikichi). That's what I meant when I said that I wanted to change the tone (I should've said presentation). I'm no really interested in changing what you have already created or what anyone else edits. The lightheartedly comic style is fine with me, and that's why I'd like to invite the guys from that French forum, since they mostly use that type of style (but in French of course). As for me, I'm mostly knowledgeable in the data of the manga of Nagai and about his life, so that's my main focus, nothing more for the moment. And so, please, let me know what you think about the infobox and the covers presentation. Also, may I invite the guys from that forum? I won't do it if you don't want to. Regards. Sorry for the long answer. Jfgslo 02:43, 24 August 2008 (UTC) No, I'm not Josh But I do play yu-gi-oh. I haven't seen the TV series of Devilman yet since I haven't been able to find it, but I do have the OVAs and I've read the manga so I might be able to help there. I think I'll do the manga part first since I've been wanting to read it again anyway. Also, I have a little complaint about the current condition of some articles. I feel that a lot of them are really unprofessional and if it's ok with you, I would like to go and change them. Oh, and I also have a page on the yu-gi-oh! wikia. I'm sure you can guess what kind of deck I use. --NecroKingFaust 04:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I didn't mean that I would take out everything light hearted, but take out things that really don't have anything to do with it. Here's an example from the Devilman page. The "(my gf with DD's hasn't read it yet(but shes getting into it))" part really doesn't really add anything to it and the wording of a few things bother me. It would still end up saying the same thing but just seem more organized. I hope I didn't come across as some new guy trying to take over the wiki. --NecroKingFaust 05:19, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Oh hey, I didn't die. I just busy for a while with... things and I kinda forgot about this wiki for a while. So what still needs to be done? NecroKingFaust 20:37, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll try to start working on the Violence Jack: Evil Town page but I haven't seen the OVA of it yet since I haven't been able to find it. But I have read that part of the manga so I can do that part. May I ask where you got the OVAs? NecroKingFaust 01:31, 19 August 2009 (UTC) http://www.gogoanime.com/violence-jack-evil-town its edited but i have the uncut thing raw on my comp so anything missing(just murder and...unholyness)i can add it in later. Chiissu 01:58, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. :--Sxerks 02:44, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:48, August 22, 2012 (UTC) thnx but there arnt much videos related to the content on this wiki. so i dont think it would be a good idea for this wiki Chiissu (talk) 21:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re- Welcome. So what should I do about Madara's page? Should I try not to let that happen again? The Fox King(tylerbryant547@gmail.com (talk) 00:21, October 1, 2012 (UTC)) Is it really necessary to delete the page? Couldn't we just lock it permanently and never unblock it? OK I will do that. I am new here, so I will have to get used to new editing rules. The Fox King(tylerbryant547@gmail.com (talk) 01:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC)) I'll make you a solemn promise; If we can leave the Madara Uchiha page up, I'll never make one like it again and I won't edit it from this day forward unless its just to correct spelling errors made or to add to the storyline, though, if you would like, I won't do that last part. The Fox King(tylerbryant547@gmail.com (talk) 02:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC)) So you're OK with me adding current storyline information to the page when it comes out? I still will not make another page like that on here. I learned from that mistake. The Fox King(tylerbryant547@gmail.com (talk) 03:20, October 1, 2012 (UTC)) I was shuffling through wikis and saw this one and thought it was unique-looking. You're mad at me for asking that last question are you? I didn't mean to upset anyone with it. The Fox King(tylerbryant547@gmail.com (talk) 04:12, October 1, 2012 (UTC)) Thank you. I'll be sure to check them when I have free time. I work five days a week and am preparing for my future career as a contract hunter(a hunter who contracts to hunt man-eaters). I usually get on wikis on Wednsdays, but I will whenever I have an opportunity, such as this weekend. I'll check them out. The Fox King(tylerbryant547@gmail.com (talk) 12:12, October 1, 2012 (UTC)) Madara Uchiha Hey Chiissu, Fox King here. I'd like your help with something. My Madara Uchiha article is up for deletion for no reason. Can you help? The Fox King(tylerbryant547@gmail.com (talk) 17:06, January 16, 2013 (UTC)) Hey Chiissu, I just went into Madara's page and I noticed that I can undo the revision of everything and restore the article. No one on the talk page has replied since I told them you said it was OK for the article to be on here before. I think everyone's alright with it now. Can I restore it? The Fox King(tylerbryant547@gmail.com (talk) 20:46, January 17, 2013 (UTC)) Since no one would respond, I restored the page by reverting his edit and pointing out that you approved it. I'll say that it was my choice to do so and that you had nothing to do with it so that he can't say you were playing favorites. I understand your point. P.S. I could figure out how to blog that article. The Fox King(tylerbryant547@gmail.com (talk) 20:55, January 17, 2013 (UTC)) I created a blog for Madara's article. If the other gets tagged for deletion again, I won't revert it The Fox King(tylerbryant547@gmail.com (talk) 23:52, January 17, 2013 (UTC)) hi hi :) Spellbinder666 (talk) 18:56, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Dude, puhleaseeee dont abandon this wiki, shit was was fucking funny Spellbinder666 (talk) 01:37, May 1, 2016 (UTC) I haven't abandoned it. I just have had other things on my mind. Now that theres some chapters of Violence Jack and Shuten Doji translated I'm thinking of making pages for em. I've not given up on this site. I just had other fish top fry. Thnx for caring btw. Good to know something I made is doing good to others. Chiissu (talk) 05:17, May 1, 2016 (UTC) awesome t'hear back from ya, this site is what got me properly into nagai after i read devilman. If you want ill try and add at least a page a week for ya. 19:06, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Glad to know I've made an impact. One thing we could use is episode articles or ova ones. Like episode info, Summaries, Cast lists, Character lists, Trivia, cAMEOES, Ect. but do what you think you'd do best. Btw, if you like my sense of humor, I started a review site; {http://chiissureviews.blogspot.ca/} where I review old movies in the forme of an "american everyman" like a gradeschool bookreport/newspaper article. its got running gags like "being butthurt over ww1/1776" "being creationist" "hyper american" "loving zee kaizer" and each one ends with a terribad sequel idea that would be awesome and awful. I'm reviewing "a bucket of blood" right now and it should be up soon Chiissu (talk) 03:43, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Episode Titles I realized that doing episode names for the pages isn't really a good idea. I was thinking maybe something like "Cutie Honey TV/Episode 1", "New Cutie Honey/Episode 1" ect. - SuperTiencha (talk) 02:19, April 25, 2018 (UTC) I think just the series title and episode number is good. Like "Cutey Honey F Episode 13‏‎" or "New Cutey Honey OVA 1. Keeps it simple. Chiissu (talk) 02:33, April 25, 2018 (UTC)